1. Field
The following description relates to a method of determining presence of a primary user's signal through spectrum sensing, and a spectrum sensing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A cognitive radio (CR) communication system based on dynamic spectrum allocation has received much attention as a solution to a lack of frequency resources. With respect to a spectrum band allocated to a primary user, a CR communication system allows a secondary user to perform a communication in a spectrum band in the absence of a primary user's signal. Accordingly, a spectrum sensing scheme for precisely detecting the presence of a primary user is an important feature in implementing the CR communication system.
An example of the spectrum sensing scheme includes an energy detection method. The energy detection method is easy to implement and does not require prior information about a primary user's signal.
Most studies on the spectrum sensing schemes have been conducted in a circumstance that assumes one of two scenarios: the presence of a primary user's signal and the absence of the primary user's signal.